


One Step at a Time

by Nagarose453



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Gen, More plot to come, Multi, Other, Starting to get serious, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagarose453/pseuds/Nagarose453
Summary: Adora and Catra saved Etheria by disabling the Heart of Etheria. Dwelling on Mara's parting words of wisdom, Adora and Catra decide to tie the knot. Unfortunately for them, nothing is ever as easy as saying "I Do."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Step One: Catra has a Fit on Adora's Behalf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Adora and Catra get ready for their big day, Catra gets the sense that Adora's not speaking up for what she really wants. And Catra's going to make sure everything is perfect for her Sunshine.
> 
> Alternatively titled: "Catra and Glimmer are the First to Swear in this Fic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this _BEFORE_ Season 5 aired.
> 
> It was actually supposed to be finished the day of my mother's birthday, which was the same day Season 5 aired. (My mom was a HUGE OG She-Ra freak). My mother passed away in November of 2013, and did not get to see or hear about DreamWorks' remake.
> 
> This work was edited to implement aspects of Season 5.
> 
> In honor of my mom, JRA, the biggest Cosplay/Writing inspiration of my life.
> 
> I will be writing more than one chapter...

“Relax, Kitten… It’s not like she’s going to stand you up or anything…” Double Trouble said as they languidly draped themself over the back of the sofa in the middle of Catra’s quarters. Catra was surprisingly well dressed in black slacks that had gold stripes up the side, a burgundy button up blouse neatly buttoned to the collar, at her throat rested a black bowtie that, for once, was neatly tied. The most surprising part about Catra’s appearance was the black knee high leather boots that she was wearing. 

“Agh! I just want this to be perfect… She already told me she didn’t want a huge shindig like Sparkles had…” Catra groaned. A purr sounded from an overly large poof where Melog had made itself comfortable.

“Kitten, I think your little friend is right. Adora would love it even if you were both lounging on the beach without any clothes on… OH! That would surely cause a scene!” Double Trouble cooed, draping their arm dramatically over their face. Catra rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror. “Kitten, you okay, Darlin’?” Double Trouble asked as they bounced to their feet.

“Yeah… I’m just… Nervous, I guess… I mean, I’ve loved Adora since we were little, and I just… I want to make sure that she has the best day of her life. I mean Sparkles and Bow-man had a super big and fancy wedding… and… Well, I think I just feel bad that we aren’t going all out and that only you and Sparkles will be there…” Catra confessed, her ears folding back in what could be taken as guilt. Double Trouble crossed the room with their usual flamboyant grace.

“Darlin’ if there’s anything I know about Adora, is that she’s so smitten and in love with you, she wouldn’t care how you celebrated your wedding. She wanted it small, personal, because she doesn’t want to share you with anyone else. Besides, as She-Ra, Adora doesn’t get much privacy.” Double Trouble reached out to gently hook a finger under Catra’s chin, “Chin up, Kitten. Small or big, Adora wouldn’t care, as long as she’s with you.” Double Trouble gave a smile. “Finish up, darlin’ it’s almost show time.” Catra smiled, nudging Double Trouble’s hand away with her own.

“Thanks, Double Trouble. You know me, I think that Adora deserves the world on a silver platter…” Catra admitted going to the vanity and grabbing a hair tie, tying her hair up in a bushy messy ponytail.

“I know, Kitten. Although, I don’t think Adora would be disappointed if you decided to change things up last minute.” Double Trouble laughed as Catra picked a white uniform coat that had been draped over the back of the chair to the vanity. Before Catra could respond, a loud screech rang through the air before a very disgruntled Adora burst into the room, slamming the door behind her.

“Agh! Adora, darlin’! It’s bad luck to see the bride in her gown before the wedding! Not that it really matters because you’re both the Bride today!” Double Trouble gasped playfully going to Adora and gently prying her away from the door. Catra, on the other hand, was the first to notice that Adora seemed agitated and worried.

“Adora? Sunshine, what’s wrong?” Catra asked throwing the jacket aside and went to Adora, gently embracing her. Surprisingly, Adora said nothing but buried her face in the crook of Catra’s neck. “Sunshine, are you okay?” Catra asked softly.

“It’s Glimmer…” Adora mumbled into Catra’s neck.

“What did Sparkles do this time?” Catra asked in annoyance as Adora pulled away so that she could meet Catra’s gaze.

“I wanted just a small wedding, I just wanted you and I to celebrate together, alone for once. Glimmer and Micah keep poofing in with guests for no reason other than they just want to share our happiness with all of Etheria. Scorpia has been trying to keep up, but the more people she gets rid of, the more keep showing up…” Adora frowned, looking to the floor.

“Do… you want to just reschedule and just have a secret ceremony somewhere?” Catra asked, pulling away from Adora to take her hands in her own.

“Darlin’ it’s the price you pay for being She-Ra. You couldn’t keep a secret from Etheria if you TRIED.” Double Trouble pipped up with a smirk, crossing their arms over their chest and tapping a foot impatiently.

“DT, beat it. I need some time alone with Adora.” Catra sighed, noting that Adora wasn’t looking at her.

“You’re so dramatic, Kitten. Have it your way... Come on Melog, let’s have some fun as our little runaway bride here…” Double Trouble stated as their form shifted into a perfect imitation of Adora. “Adieu, you two~” Double Trouble sang in Adora’s voice as they left the room.

“Come on, Adora… Talk to me…” Catra said with a sigh.

“I… I don’t know… It’s tempting, sure, but… I never really thought about what YOU wanted.” Adora admitted. Despite her better judgement, Catra began to laugh loudly, releasing her gentle hold on Adora. When she could speak, she gave Adora a grin.

“Oh, Sunshine… You know what I want. I want you to be happy. With everything that’s happened in the last three years… I just want you to be showered in the happiness you deserve. You didn’t have a choice to become She-Ra, you didn’t have a choice to use the Failsafe on the Heart of Etheria… But… You have the choice to marry me and let me make you happy for the rest of our lives. If I were you, I’d tell Sparkles to stuff it and reschedule because you can. Though, I have to say, I’d love to post pone, even by a few hours, so that we can invite all of Etheria so that everyone knows I get to be the one to marry Adora, The Great She-Ra!” Catra smiled at Adora. Adora gave a sigh, rounded the couch and flopped down on it with a loud sigh.

“I hate you sometimes…” Adora grumbled.

“I know, but you also love me… don’t you?” Catra suddenly frowned, sounding insecure as her brows furrowed in worry. Adora immediately sat up looking at Catra with hurt.

“Of course I love you, Kitkat. Why would you ever think that I don’t?” Adora asked softly in return. Catra sighed.

“You know me, Sunshine… I’m a sentimental idiot who just wants love and acceptance.” Catra muttered, a blush crossing her cheeks. Adora leaned into the back of the couch and smirked at Catra with a knowing look. 

“Awwww, are you getting cold feet, Kitkat?” Adora cooed playfully. Catra turned an unbecoming shade of red that clashed with the rest of her clothing.

“What?! NO!” Catra blurt out making Adora snort-laugh.

“D’awww Kitkat, don’t you know I’m not going anywhere this time? You’re stuck with my annoying face Foooorrreeevvvveeeerrrrrrrr~” Adora snorted seconds before Catra’s dress jacket hit Adora in the face.

“That’s not funny. I’ve been waiting for this, for a long time.” Catra grumbled. Adora merely swiped aside the jacket, smiling at her love. 

“Catra, honey, it’s okay, I promise. It’s just a hiccup in our plans. Like I said you’re stuck with me, forever. I wouldn’t have it any other way. You helped me save Etheria with the Failsafe, there’s no other person on Etheria who would have saved me the way you did. As far as I’m concerned, we’ve been married since the Heart Incident.” Adora got up from the couch, bringing Catra’s jacket with her, “You’re brave, you’re loyal, and you love me as much as I love you… You even jumped into fire for me in Mysticor.” Adora gave a soft smile.

“You’re such a jerk sometimes, Sunshine.” Catra sighed as Adora approached her. “By the way, who the hell designed your gown?” Catra asked eyeing the elaborate and fluffy white and gold gown that Adora was wearing. The gown seemed to take inspiration from Adora’s She-Ra transformation: the chest had a large gold flower like design on the bodice, it had a large and flowy skirt with gold accents, the shoulders were gold sweeping back into a red cape-like train. It was Adora’s turn to blush as she grumbled about Castaspella designing the gown and she thought it would have been rude not to use it. Catra gave a snort. “It’s hideous, Sunshine. Let’s find Sparkles and DT and postpone the wedding to give Etheria something to really gossip about.” Catra grinned holding her hand out for Adora to take. Adora did so with a smile, shaking her head playfully.

“Sometimes, Kitkat, you’re such a pain. But I love you, more than anything…” Adora sighed before she leaned in to give Catra a gentle kiss. Catra giggled into the kiss as she took hold of Adora’s waist and pulled her closer. Adora draped her arms over Catra’s shoulders, closing the distance between them. When the kiss ended, Catra gently rested her forehead against Adora’s. “You gunna be okay with a big party? I mean I thought it would be something that you would have wanted to make it small.” Adora sighed softly. Catra nodded absently, her eyes closed.

“Yeah. I want all of Etheria to know you’re mine and after all we went through I want to make you mine forever… I meant it when I told you I’ve always loved you, Adora. You’re my sunshine, and yeah… I jumped into fire for you because I love you.” Catra gave a chuckle as she pulled back to give Adora a loving look. 

“You’re so cheesy, Catra.” Adora giggled as she gently took Catra’s hands from her waist, holding them between them. “I hope Glimmer doesn’t mind that we’re changing things up on her… And Castaspella is going to have a fit…” Adora mumbled. Catra gave a hearty laugh, diving in for a brief soft kiss. 

“Who cares. Today isn’t about them. It’s about you. Besides, I need to have a word with Casta, I mean it, that dress is hideous… You deserve something elegant, not… So puffy you could hide like a million swords in that skirt… I mean… I’m sure you’ve got SOME kind of weapon hidden in it.” Catra gave a devious smirk making Adora blush at the innuendo. 

“Catra!” Adora gasped incredulously.

“I know. I know. Come on, I mean it, let’s go find Sparkles and Double Trouble. I’m sure the entire castle is in an uproar by now…” Catra turned to leave the room, reaching a hand to Adora a second time, “You coming?” She asked curiously as Adora frowned.

“Yeah…” Adora smiled taking Catra’s hand, allowing Catra to lead her from the room. The two wandered the halls until they found Glimmer in the throne room chastising what appeared to be Adora.

“Hey! Sparkles!” Catra called out as Adora clung to Catra’s arm. Glimmer turned, her face freezing in shock, her hand raised in a disciplinary fashion toward the Adora that was obviously Double Trouble.

“We were getting to the good part, Kitten, couldn’t you have at least waited for my big reveal?” Double Trouble said with a sigh, morphing back into their normal appearance.

“Adora! You shouldn’t have shown Catra your gown! It’s bad luck!” Glimmer turned toward the real Adora, making Catra hold up a hand.

“Bad luck, scmad luck. You’re not the one who should be giving orders.” Catra gently pried her arm from Adora’s grasp, crossing her arms over her chest, raising a brow at the Queen. Glimmer opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by a hard look from Catra.“Before you dive off the deep end, let me explain something. Adora is a pushover, no offense, Sunshine.” Catra cast a small smile at Adora, earning a soft: “None taken…” from Adora. “The last thing she wants to do is piss anyone off. This is, unfortunately for you, OUR wedding, and if people are going to walk all over the love of my life on a day to honor her, then I’m not going to hesitate to take her away and… I don’t know… Eternia would be a fun place to tie the knot I guess.” Catra gave an aloof gesture to the throne room.

“Kitkat, please don’t start a brawl…” Adora muttered so only Catra could hear her.

“Is that a challenge, Sunshine?” Catra asked over her shoulder. “My point, Glimmer, is that Adora may have a problem telling people no, but I sure as shit don’t. First off, that dress is hideous. I refuse to have Adora look anything less than the goddess she is. Second off, Adora very rarely thinks of herself. I want this wedding on hold for at least a few hours to make it perfect for her. Third, she thought I wanted a small wedding, so that’s why she ordered for it to be just us. I want you to have all of Etheria in Bright Moon by this evening. Am I missing anything, my love?” Catra asked turning her attention from a flabbergasted Glimmer to Adora. Adora shook her head timidly. 

“Oh gods, I’m sorry, Adora, is this about Dad and I teleporting random people in? I’m really sorry.” Glimmer gasped. Double Trouble sighed.

“I have to agree with Catra, Queen Glimmer. Adora does have a problem saying no. She told me that she doesn’t like the dress, but she didn’t want to let Castaspella down because she worked hard on the dress. She wanted a small wedding because she thought it was what Catra wanted. Even on her big day, she only had everyone else on her mind.” Double Trouble sighed again. “And with that, exit, stage left~ Let me know when I’m needed again~” Double Trouble sang as they ran off without so much as waiting to be dismissed.

“Adora, is… that True?” Glimmer asked softly. Adora looked to the floor, nodding slowly.

“You know me, Glimmer. I don’t like fluffy dresses, and I’m always down for a huge party. I didn’t want to upset Casta by declining the dress she designed. I didn’t want to make Catra uncomfortable with a huge party, so… I tried to make everyone else happy…” Adora muttered.

“Shit… AUNT CASTA!!!!” Glimmer shouted the last part. The sorceress came dashing in, gasping as she saw Adora seeming to try to hide behind Catra.

“Oh! Adora, why did you show Catra your gown? It’s bad luck, you know!” Castaspella said as she noted Adora’s attire. Adora groaned, resting her forehead on Catra’s shoulder. 

“Spare us the lecture. I want to know why you thought it would be a good idea to put Adora in this hideous excuse of a dress. Also, who had the bright idea of not even listening to what Adora really wanted, anyway. I want you to, in the next few hours, find a dress that is elegant and not poofy. I want you to invite all of Etheria. AND!” Catra turned to face Adora, gently lifting her chin with a finger. “I want everything perfect for my Sunshine. If anyone has any gripes or complaints, I’ll gladly deal with them. This is your day, Adora… This isn’t about She-Ra… It’s about you.” Catra turned to Castaspella who was scowling.

“Adora, is it true, this… isn’t what you wanted?” Castaspella asked. Adora sighed again.

“No, it’s not. I’m sorry… I didn’t want to hurt your feelings or anyone else's. Which is why I agreed to everything. I just freaked out when Glimmer and Micah started bringing in guests because I thought Catra wanted something smaller.” Adora practically mumbled. Castaspella gave an exasperated huff making Adora flinch. Catra gave a protective growl.

“I’m up for a challenge, but why didn’t you say something beforehand, Adora? Wait, don’t answer that. Glimmer, can you get Adora to the seamstress? Catra, I need a color scheme, and I need you to pick a cake. Oh, this is going to be fun…” Castaspella giggled. Catra sighed as she turned back to Adora.

“Burgundy and white, Adora loves strawberry cake, and if I’m right, Bright Moon would be out of ice cream by dawn… This time it won’t be because of Mermista. We’re going to give Etheria one hell of a party, all to show everyone that my Sunshine deserves the best of everything.” Catra joked with a smile. Without warning Adora launched herself into Catra, hugging her, sobbing softly into Catra’s neck. “Sunshine?” Catra asked in worry, her ears flattening back in worry. 

“Adora, it’s okay, we can work with the changes… I promise…” Glimmer said weakly. Adora tightened her grip on Catra for a moment.

“I’m just so grateful that you’re willing to do all of this. Today is about you as well…” Adora sniffled as she pulled back. Castaspella came forward and gently pried her away from Catra.

“Which is why I’m making sure everything is perfect. You know I’ve been a lazy ass our whole lives. Ask everyone, I was up before even Castaspella and Sparkles, making sure OUR day is perfect. I mean, come on, would I dress like this for anyone else?” Catra motioned to her attire. Adora gave a sheepish giggle.

“No, and you’re right… I should have spoken up sooner…” Adora confessed, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

“Too right, Catra, come with me… Glimmer, I’m sure I don’t need to repeat myself. There is a backup gown we designed, hopefully it will be better than the one you’re wearing.” Castaspella remarked as she began leading Catra off, both beginning to discuss the changes in plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Catra a title, simply because I thought it was fitting. My S/O laughed himself stupid when I mentioned it.


	2. Step Two: It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to say "I do". 
> 
> It's the easy part. Three years post war.
> 
> (Inspired by Reinaeiry's "After the War". See: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGqqSbmpXQU )

**_Mara stood in front of Adora._ **

**_“You’re worth more than what you give to others. You deserve love, too.” Mara whispered, clasping Adora’s hands in hers between them. Adora looked confused as she studied Mara._ **

**_“Love?” Adora questioned._ **

**_“Yes, the love you share with someone is the key to the Failsafe, Adora. Because you have that love, you will succeed where I failed…” Mara smiled as the vision faded._ **

Catra swallowed as she walked down the aisle, ironically on the arm of Hordak, toward where the Officiant stood, waiting for her and Adora.

“Relax, Catra, this is your moment to shine…” Hordak muttered, leaning down to whisper to her.

“Easy for you to say, Hordak.” Catra grumbled. Hordak guided Catra up to a dias where the Officiant nodded respectfully as Hordak gave Catra a bow, before taking a seat in the front row next to Entrapta who was wearing an actual gown for once. Catra fidgeted as soft music began to play, taking Catra’s attention to the door to the Bright Moon throne room. The first to enter was Double Trouble, wearing the face of their persona Flutterina. They sprinkled burgundy rose petals, more than likely courtesy of Perfuma, in the path transforming into themself at Catra’s side, wearing a burgundy tuxedo before Bow entered with a small burgundy pillow on which Catra could see two glittering rings, Bow was also dressed in a burgundy tuxedo. Bow took a stance beside Catra, between her and Double Trouble.

“Wait until you see Adora, she looks amazing… Don’t you dare tell Glimmer I said that...” Bow whispered making Catra grin sheepishly. The next to enter was Perfuma and Mermista, followed closely by Glimmer, all dressed in white. Catra had to admit, even to herself, that Castaspella had gone above and beyond for the preparations. The lights dimmed as the doors opened again, this time to Adora on the arm of Micah. Catra felt her mouth fall open in surprise. Adora was now wearing a formfitting gown that flared toward the bottom into an elegant train, the gown had soft golden sparkles on the bodice that caused her to shimmer as she walked. From the shoulders of the gown flowed a cape-like accent that flowed down Adora’s back to gently merge with the train. Adora’s hair was slicked back, and though Adora wore a veil, Catra could still make out that she wore a small gold tiara on her head. Adora’s cheeks were flushed in obvious excitement, her eyes not leaving Catra’s face. Catra could do nothing more than stare, her eyes watered in pride as Micah paused just before the Officiant spoke.

“On behalf of Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon, we thank each and every one of you for joining us last minute to witness the union of Adora, She-ra: the Princess of Power, and Catra, the Failsafe of Etheria’s Key. Who brings forth Adora to wed her beloved?” The Officiant spoke softly, but his voice rang clear through the quiet hall. Micah gently turned Adora so that she faced him, lifting the veil to show that Adora was just as misty-eyed as Catra.

“I, Micah, former King of Bright Moon, do hereby present Adora, current She-Ra: Princess of Power to be wed on behalf of all of Etheria. Catra, if you so intend to take Adora as your wife, take her hand as well as her hopes, dreams, and love.” Micah spoke softly holding out Adora’s hand for Catra to take. Catra stepped forward, and gently took Adora’s hand in her own.

“I, Catra, the Failsafe of Etheria’s Key, do hereby accept to wed Adora, She-Ra: Princess of Power.” Catra said slowly, attempting to not choke on her own emotions as she guided Adora up the dias to the Officiant. The Officiant guided the two so that they faced one another, allowing Catra to catch Adora’s free hand in her own. Adora smiled sheepishly, mouthing “Finally”, at her. Catra could only grin in return. 

“For as long as Etheria has existed, there has been the tradition of binding two souls together who have consented to share their futures. Know that the bond created today will bind the two of you forever. Do you, Catra, the Failsafe of Etheria’s Key, consent to be bound to Adora, She-Ra: Princess of Power?” The Officiant asked. Catra smiled widely.

“I do.” Catra stated simply. The Officiant nodded before turning to Adora.

“Adora, She-Ra: Prin-” The Officiant began, only for Adora to cut him off.

“I DO!” Adora interjected in a loud squeak of nervous embarrassment, making the officiant chuckle. Ripples of giggles tittered through the air. 

“Very well, Adora, please accept one of the rings from Bow. As you place it on Catra’s left ring finger, repeat after me.” Adora nodded as she released Catra’s left hand and gently picked up one of the silver bands. “I, Adora, take you Catra…” The officiant trailed off as Adora bit her lip for a moment before giving Catra a sheepish grin. 

“I, Adora, take you Catra…” Adora began, unable to keep the glee from her tone.

“To be my wife, partner, and soulmate.” The Officiant continued.

“To be my wife, partner, and soulmate.” Adora parrotted.

“To love and cherish until the end of time.”

“To love and cherish, until the end of time.” Adora practically giggled as she slid the ring onto Catra’s finger. 

“Catra, please also accept a ring from Bow.” The Officiant motioned to Bow who was now offering the remaining ring to Catra. Catra deftly plucked it from Bow’s out stretched hand before taking Adora’s left hand in her left, swallowing as she met Adora’s gaze. “As you place the ring on Adora’s left ring finger, please repeat after me. I, Catra, take you Adora.”

“I… Catra, take you, Adora…” Catra’s voice hitched with emotion as she spoke.

“To be my wife, partner, and soulmate.” The Officiant recited with a look at Catra.

“To… To be my wife… Partner... and… And soulmate.” Catra took a deep breath.

“To love and cherish until the end of time.”

“To love and cherish... until the end of time… I love you, Sunshine.” Catra slid the ring onto Adora’s finger before embracing Adora, as her restraint seemed to leave her sobbing softly as Adora tightened the embrace.

“I love you too, Kitkat… You can fall to pieces on me later, my love.” Adora whispered softly, as she buried her face in Catra’s hair. After a moment, Adora slowly pulled away to a collective coo of “Awwwwww”.

“I’m sorry, Continue…” Catra mumbled. The officiant smiled at the two.

“By the power vested in me by Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon, I pronounce you a joined pair. Ladies, Gentlemen, and other Etherians, it is my honor to bind these two souls in matrimony. You may, of course, kiss.” This time, it was Adora’s turn to burst into happy sobs as Catra grabbed her by the waist, leaned her back, and giggled happily.

“I’ve wanted to do this since Princess Prom.” Catra laughed before she dived in to kiss Adora, Adora met her half way reaching up to drape her arms over Catra’s shoulders, pulling her closer. After a few moments the two broke apart, both righting themselves, half laughing and half sobbing in happiness. 

“Come on, it’s time to party.” Adora laughed as she took Catra’s hands and began to lead her off amidst deafening cheers. The two dashed down the aisle, stopping abruptly before the large throne room doors for Catra to pick Adora up by the waist, hoisting the laughing blonde over her shoulder, saluting the guests as she turned and left the room with Adora playfully screeching for her to put her down.

A few moments later the duo found themselves in the Ball Room, which was elaborately decorated in the color scheme Catra had discussed with Castaspella. Adora allowed Catra to sit first before happily taking the seat beside her. Glimmer sat to the left of Adora, while Adora leaned to the right, resting her head on Catra’s shoulder. Double Trouble sat to Catra’s right while Bow took a seat on Glimmer’s left. Adora stood as the many tables that littered the room were filled by guests.

“Thank you all for coming with such little notice. Catra and I are excited to share this day with all of you.” Adora said as Catra stood from her seat and gently captured Adora’s hand in her own.

“It was three long years of waiting, but in the end it’s been worth it.” Catra said simply as she gently kissed Adora’s forehead, making Adora giggle loudly.

“At this time, I would like to invite a few of you to the dancefloor for the first dance of the evening. I would like to invite Queen Glimmer, King Bow, Lord Lance, Lord George,Lord Micah, and Lord Hordak to honor us on the dance floor.” Adora gave a loud giggle of glee as she grabbed Catra by the hand and dragged her to the dance floor. The pair was joined by Glimmer, Bow, both of Bow’s fathers, Micah, and Hordak (the last looking confused and apprehensive… “Fascinating…” Entrapta would note about the experience.) Adora faced Catra with a rather wicked grin her hand raised between them. Catra’s hand met hers as a rather familiar song began to play.

“Really, Sunshine?” Catra muttered as Adora clasped Catra’s hand, her grin still in place.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Adora chuckled as the two circled one another for a moment, before Adora pulled her hand away, her arm briefly crossing Catra’s arm before coming to a rest on Catra’s hip. They circled one another briefly once again before Adora gracefully spun Catra toward Hordak and she, herself, wound up palm to palm with Micah. She could tell that it had probably been a hot minute or five since Micah danced with anyone as his movements weren’t as graceful as Catra or even Glimmer and Bow. Hordak, quite possibly, had no idea how to dance and Adora could hear Catra snorting in laughter as she attempted to help him through the dance before Adora found herself twirled into Bow.

“You planned this didn’t you… You’re sneaky, Adora.” Bow snickered quietly as Adora gracefully plucked Bow off his feet, twirled him off with a knowing smirk before twirling back over to Micah. After twirling Micah back to Hordak for the two to awkwardly mingle, Catra was twirled back over to Adora.

“You’re having fun with this, aren’t you?” Catra grumbled playfully as Adora spun Catra around, catching her about the waist and leaning her back before flashing her brows at Catra, her blue eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth. 

“There’s quite the possibility…” Adora giggled as she gracefully righted Catra and spun her out, catching her by the wrist. She then twirled Catra into her, and began a rather slow waltz. “I’ve been waiting so long to have an actual dance with you without being mad at you.” Adora admitted as Catra leaned closer to nuzzle her nose to Adora’s with a soft purr. 

“I’m glad you’re not mad at me.” Catra mumbled. Adora hummed her agreement.

“Me too, Kitkat…” Adora mused simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please thank my S/O for his input on the pure **CRACK** that is this chapter...
> 
> And for laughing at me for giving Catra the title of "The Failsafe of Etheria's Key". (The Failsafe was activated by love, you can't change my mind... but I invite you to try...)
> 
> Also, If you need to visualize the dance, see Season 1, Episode 8... Princess Prom... Only this time Adora's the cocky one, Hordak and Micah can't dance, and George and Lance are tearing up the dance floor with Glimmer and Bow. #yourewelcome


	3. Step Three: Discussing the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora reveals the reason for some weird behaviours, and Catra understands
> 
> Alternatively titled: "I'm Pretty Sure 90% of the She-Ra Cast, is Drunk."

_**Catra's hand was extended toward Adora, tears running down the Magicat's face as Adora weakly reached for her.**_

_**"Adora! Please! You have to wake up! You can't give up. You have never given up on anything in your life. Not even on me. So, don't you dare start now!" Catra screamed. Adora felt tears fall down her own face.** _

_**"It's too late. I've failed." Adora sobbed, the throb of Horde Prime's virus burned at her veins. She was tired of fighting, she didn't really even know why she was still trying to hold on. Adora's eyes began to close.** _

_**"NO! NO! I've got you. I'm not letting go. Don't you get it? I love you. I always have. So, please, just this once... Stay." Catra sobbed as Adora's hand finally managed to capture Catra's. "Stay..."** _

Later that evening, the festivities seemed to peak as Catra was caught having a drinking contest with Huntara having to have a very much sober Adora step in. 

“You’re such a killjoy, Blondie. You should get Kitty here to bed, she looks like she’s about to fall over…” Huntara chuckled as Adora surprisingly gave the bigger woman a rude gesture.

“Pppffftttt I’m Catra, wife of Adora, I can out drink youuu…” Catra drawled with a snort. Huntara rose a snowy brow at Adora who was now playing with one of Catra’s ears, “I can keep going Sunshine, if ya want me to… I mean big bad Huntara issued me a challenge and I don’t know when to fucking quit.” Catra gave a rather uncharacteristic sultry grin, which would have caused Adora to melt, if her lovely wife wasn’t intoxicated. Adora suddenly got an idea, sighing heavily in mock frustration.

“Well, fine. I was hoping to get you alone so we could do something… Maybe Huntara is right and you’re far drunker than you think, Catra.” Adora sighed as Catra gave an undignified squeak of a hiccup, “You’d rather drink than sneak off with your sexy, strong, and amazing wife… Such a shame…” Adora gave a tut of chastisement.

“Addddoooorrrraaaa…” Catra whined as she draped her arm over Adora’s shoulder, pulling Adora to her, “It’s not like that and you know it.” Catra pouted. Adora giggled and kissed Catra soundly.

“I know, you’re fun to tease.” Adora snickered as she grabbed Catra in a hug, causing Catra to giggle lightly nuzzling Adora’s cheek. “I love you, but I wasn’t lying. I have been trying to find you for some time, I haven’t had you to myself all day…” Adora said pressing a kiss to Catra’s forehead.

“And you deserve some alone time. I can distract Glitter and the others so you can make your get away.” Huntara laughed nodding toward an obviously VERY intoxicated Glimmer and Micah who were attempting to do drunken sorcery. (Castaspella is taking bets, her money is on Glimmer… Bow’s money is on Micah… I’m not telling you who wins.) 

Adora gently pulled away from Catra, pulling her out of the ballroom out a side door. The fresh air seemed to sober Catra up as Catra sighed taking her jacket off and draping it over Adora’s shoulders.

“Are you okay, Kitkat?” Adora asked as she caught her wife by the hand, her free hand holding Catra’s jacket closed over her chest.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to let Huntara goad me into a drinking contest… I guess it’s been a long time since we really had a reason to just… Let go…” Catra raised her hand holding Adora’s to her lips, gently planting a kiss on Adora’s knuckles. Adora smiled.

“It’s okay, I know you weren’t THAT drunk. It’s not like you got as drunk as Micah at Glimmer and Bow’s wedding. I just… I haven’t been able to spend time with you all day, and there’s a few things that I wanted to talk about…” Adora gave an embarrassed look, making Catra smile, pulling her down the hall.

“Of course, I know there’s some things I wanted to talk to you about, too… You know, stuff to look forward to.” Catra’s tail flicked merrily behind her as Adora began to laugh.

“I’m sure you do, Kitkat…” Adora giggled as Catra led the way to their suite. It was a modest part of the castle that the two had taken over with Glimmer’s blessing. Once inside their bedroom, Adora removed Catra’s coat, tossing it to a heap of laundry, majority of which belonged to Adora.

“So… Weird question, would you ever want to get like a cottage in the Whispering Woods?” Catra asked, coming up behind Adora and gently resting her hands on Adora’s hips.

“Is this about the whole me accidentally yeeting you out the window a few months ago?” Adora asked suspiciously referencing an incident where Catra had scared Adora as a prank, literally scaring her into She-Ra, and wound up being thrown several kilometers away into the Whispering Woods. Catra threw her head back with a hoot of laughter.

“No! I mean, do you really want to live in Bright Moon with Sparkles for the rest of our lives, or would you want to just kind of, I don’t know, retire? Sometime?” Catra asked. Adora turned to face her wife, smiling softly at her.  
“Me? I don’t know… I’m just… I don’t know, honestly, if I could retire, Catra… Not unless there was a new She-Ra chosen.” Adora said honestly as Catra gently reached to caress Adora’s cheek, causing Adora to lean into the touch. “Speaking of settling down… Do you… Want kids?” Adora asked, looking Catra in the eye as she spoke. Catra gave her a confused look.

“You mean… Adopt, right? I mean sure. I’m okay with kids, what brought that on?” Catra asked, Adora flushed pulling away. “Adora?” Catra asked. “Talk to me, sunshine, please? We promised when you asked me to marry you that we would stop hiding things from each other.” Catra stated with a scowl, her brow creased in worry.

“If I tell you, you can’t get mad at me.” Adora sighed.

“I’m listening…” Catra returned. Adora sighed again.

“This is going to sound really off the damn wall, I mean, we’re both female, so technically it should be fucking impossible.” Adora seemed agitated as she reached up to take the circlet from her head, tossing it haphazardly to the vanity across the room, neatly catching it on the post holding up the mirror. Catra could only watch patiently as Adora began to spout profanity whilst disrobing. She knew it was serious if Adora was swearing, but for her to angrily disrobe was a different matter. “Like I said, it’s fucking IMPOSSIBLE, or at least it should be, but Madame Razz told me that it is entirely possible with the magic of She-Ra… I mean, sex is emotional and She-Ra is drawn to emotional energy…. But that’s not really my point…”

“Wait… I missed half of what you just said. I was distracted by the profanity and the fact you’re currently in your undies. If you’re cussing, it’s serious… So what the fuck, Adora?” Catra asked making a wide gesture eyeing Adora’s white strapless bra and grey boyshorts.

“Fuck, me. I’ll say this once, Catra, and if you get mad at me, I swear I’ll fucking leave.” Adora snapped pointing a disciplinary finger at Catra. “You know I’ve been exclusive to you and only you, it should be impossible to randomly just… Wind up pregnant if you’re the same gender as me… But here we are! And I don’t know if I should be happy, pissed, or freaked the fuck out! Because honestly, I’m a bit of all the above.” Adora growled causing Catra to blink at her wife.

“Wait, what are you talking about, how did we go from taking about kids to-Oh…” Catra cut her own rant off as she studied Adora for a moment. “Are you… Are you serious? Are you sure Razz didn’t accidentally feed you those glowing green mushrooms again?” Catra questioned before she saw that Adora’s eyes suddenly filled with tears. “That… Explains a lot, actually. It explains the random crying fit over Glimmer’s comment that you looked like you were gaining weight. It explains why you’ve been an emotional wreck for the last two months, and the fact you’ve been refusing to drink all evening. So… Because you’re She-Ra, it made it possible for… Babies?” Catra asked. Adora nodded miserably. 

“I didn’t do it on purpose… I didn’t even know She-Ra could do something like this. It should be impossible…” Adora repeated. Catra closed the distance between them, kneeling in front of Adora so that she was level with Adora’s belly.

“So… Us… Parents, that’s what you’re trying to say, right?” Catra asked looking up to Adora who nodded slowly. “Who knew She-Ra was amazing enough to give us an opportunity like this… How far along?” Catra asked gently, touching Adora’s middle noting the barely noticeable bump that fit in Catra’s palms perfectly. Adora’s breath caught in her throat.

“Two, almost three months…” Adora sheepishly mumbled, watching Catra nuzzle her bare middle. “Razz explained it that way… Apparently, Mara knew of the ability as she was told of it by Light Hope… Are you mad?” Adora finished childishly. Catra gave Adora’s tummy a kiss before she stood, wrapping Adora in her arms.

“Why would I be mad, Sunshine? You said yourself that you and I are stuck with each other, and that neither of us intended for it to happen.” Catra gently kissed Adora’s chin, making Adora smile.

“So… What now?” Adora asked, Catra gave a laugh.

“Well, I have an idea, but it involved copious amounts of both sleeping and lack thereof…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly crack.
> 
> NGL, my S/O wanted me to throw in some He-Man lore in here, and I was tempted, but I resisted. 
> 
> If you REALLY want to know who did or didn't make money off Castaspella's bets, I may be inclined to be bribed with suggestions.


	4. Step Four: Nineteen Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra have settled down at the edge of Bright Moon with their two children... Catra's past comes to haunt her and she's forced to explain a very awkward connection she has with a runestone that is supposedly defective.
> 
> Alternatively titled: "So, Catra's a Princess, Now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no excuse. 
> 
> In part this is a He-man/She-Ra 80's reference. 
> 
> I... Couldn't help myself, Okay.

_**“I’m tired, Catra…” Adora’s voice was weak as she spoke.** _

_**“Of course you’re tired, Dummy… You’re in labor…” Catra said slowly as she gripped Adora’s hand. Adora had been in labor for over a full day, and even the ever upbeat Bow was getting worried.** _

_**“I’m gunna take a nap, Kitkat…” Adora mumbled, her eyes fluttering closed, a clear sign that Adora would be close to passing out soon.** _

_**“No! You have to stay awake, Adora! I know it’s hard, but you have to stay awake!” Catra yelped as she squeezed Adora’s hand. “Please, just a little longer. Casta and Razz are trying to figure out what to do.” Catra choked on a sob she didn’t realize she was holding in.** _

_**“But…” Adora whispered softly. “I’m so tired…”** _

_**“I know, sunshine, but think about the baby! Come on, just stay awake!”** _

Adora groaned as sunlight assaulted her face. She gave an irritable growl, rolling over and jamming a pillow over her face.

“Adora? Sunshine? Come on, you need to get up. We have a meeting in Bright Moon to tend to, and I’m not leaving Cora and Pan home alone.” Catra’s voice called as she entered the room with a small boy on her hip. The boy looked like a dark haired Adora with a fluffy black tail. Adora groaned throwing the pillow to the other side of the bed, sitting up to glare at her wife. “Good morning to you, too, my love.” Catra giggled as she set the boy down on the bed, allowing him to go to Adora and curl up in her lap, purring loudly. Adora sighed, pulling the boy up into her chest before showering his face with kisses, making him screech in laughter. “Pan didn’t want to wait for you to wake up, to be honest I think he’s biased. You love Momma Adora better than me, don’tcha?” Catra laughed tapping the boy on the nose.

“Mayyyybeee~” Came Pan’s response, his large grin revealing his minute fangs. Adora gave a hum of interest.

“Where’s Cora?” Adora asked as she stretched, Pan mimicking her movements from her lap.

“She went out with Razz about a hour ago… To be honest, I’m kind of worried about her…” Catra sighed, “I can’t make her talk, she’s got your attitude…” Catra grinned as Adora slowly got up, shooing their son from her lap as she did so. When Adora stood she went to Catra and gently kissed her. Catra was already dressed in what Glimmer referred to as Catra’s “Horde Scum” outfit of a maroon leotard with black shoulders and collar, black leggings and no shoes Her hair had gown since the war, and was currently pulled into a bushy mess of a ponytail. Adora, on the other hand had fallen asleep fully clothed in her signature white turtleneck, dark grey leggings, and much to Catra’s ire, socks. Adora’s hair was messy, now hung to her lower back when not up in her signature ponytail. 

Adora and Catra had been married for almost nineteen years, and anyone could tell they were still madly in love. They had moved to a decent sized home on the outskirts of Bright Moon shortly after they had married, per Catra’s request. Cora, their daughter, was born a little over six months into their marriage, Pan, their son, on the other hand was only five. Adora gave an enamoured sigh.

“‘I’ll never know how I was lucky to have you and our little family…” Adora sighed. Pan made a face as Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist and dove in for a kiss.

“Gross!!! CORA! OUR MOMS ARE BEING GROSS AGAIN!!!” Pan yelled as he dashed from the room to try to find his sister. Catra laughed, pulling away. 

“You do that on purpose…” Catra laughed as Adora giggled.

“Yeah, but how do you feel?” Adora asked, looking her wife over, Catra shrugged.

“I’m okay, I’m really tired, but we have to be there this time, I’d rather not have Sparkles poof in on us again…” Catra sighed, “You should get your boots on, I’ve got DT working on breakfast…” Catra said pulling away from Adora.

“Fine, but know that I’m going to complain the entire way to Bright Moon…” Adora grumbled going to their closet. 

“That’s fine. I’m going to see if Cora’s back yet…” Catra stated as she left the room. Adora had a feeling that something was going on that Catra wasn’t telling her. Adora shrugged as she went to the foot of the bed, found her boots and stuffed her feet into them before plodding to the kitchen where Catra was attempting to wrestle Pan into a chair.

“Pancakes, Darlin’?” Asked Double Trouble from their position by the stove. Adora gave a grunt of approval, swiping a plate with about three pancakes from the ones that littered the counter, careful to leave the one with the most for Catra. She set the plate in front of Pan, giving him a look as Cora came into the kitchen, plopping down on Adora’s other side. “There you are Little Cat, I was thinking maybe you weren’t hungry!” Double Trouble stated as Catra took the biggest plate for herself, sitting next to Cora. Cora gave a very Adora-like snort.

“No, I’m like Momma Adora, I could eat my weight at every meal… I just needed to talk to Razz. That’s all. I thought for sure I was showing signs of being able to take on She-Ra...” Cora trailed off making Adora snort. Cora turned to glare at her blonde mother, her ears folding back as she gave a hiss of irritation. Though Pan looked more like Adora than Catra, Cora looked more like Catra than Adora, her long blonde hair was bushy and wild like Catra’s, her blue eyes mirrored Adora’s but that was where the similarities ended. Her cheeks were adorned with the same three freckles as Catra’s and she had inherited Catra’s ears as well as a tail of her own. 

“Is that what your little fit was about this morning, Cora-Cat?” Asked Catra just before the older Magicat stuffed almost a full pancake in her mouth. Cora sighed, but said nothing. Catra sighed, shoving another pancake in her mouth.

“Catra, you know better than to goad Cora…” Adora motioned her fork between the two. “Cora, you can tell us when you’re ready, okay? Also, Double Trouble, can I have more?” Adora asked, holding up her now empty plate. Double Trouble snickered.

“Sure thing, darlin’~” Double Trouble sang as they deftly flipped three pancakes over their shoulder, causing Adora to stumble from her seat to catch the pancakes on her plate. 

“OOF! Thanks DT!” Adora hooted. “Sooo… is DT watching Pan, or do you think Lyre and Lillian can handle him this time?” Adora asked. “I know Glimmer wanted to see Cora.” Adora said between loud gulps that made even Catra blanch.

“I’ve gotta be at the meeting, too, Adora. So I’m assuming the Terror Twins of Bright Moon will have to watch the poor thing…” Double Trouble said as they joined the others at the table, sitting by Pan making the boy giggle. “I only came over because Queen Glimmer wanted to make sure you two weren’t going to miss another meeting… It’s top secret and important…” Double Trouble stated dramatically making scary faces at Pan who giggled.

“Of course, Sparkles thinks that all Sunshine and I do is lounge around doing nothing… Gods forbid we have a family that’s far more rambunctious than their brood.” Catra grumbled before she noted that Cora wasn’t eating. “Kitten, are you okay? Normally you and your mom would have been on your eighth serving by now.” Catra asked as Adora stuck a large breakfast ham in her own mouth, blinking stupidly at her wife.

“Mom… I feel weird…” Cora said slowly looking up to meet Catra’s gaze. Catra frowned.

“Ohhhh, Family drama~” Double Trouble said, putting their elbows on the table, face in their hands as they watched Cora flush looking away.

“Shut up, DT. Cora, elaborate. We can’t help you if we don’t know what’s going on…” Catra said softly. Cora frowned. The younger Magicat looking jumpy and upset.

“Well, I thought at first that maybe I was going to be able to tap into She-Ra’s power, but Razz says that it’s not in my fate to become the next She-ra… I remembered that you said something about Magicats having magic they can do that’s similar, but not exactly like that of a Princess… But I didn’t expect it to feel like this… It’s like electricity and fire, I don’t know how else to explain it.” Cora sounded shamed, the silence was only broken by Adora’s horrible table manners. 

“We do have magic, I mean we’re called Magicats for a reason, kitten… But it shouldn’t feel like anything… Shadow Weaver told me that the Magicat magic died hundreds of years ago… There hasn’t been a Magicat with actual magic for… I don’t even know how long...” Catra sounded confused as she looked Cora over.

“Hey Double Trouble, would you mind taking Pan to Bright Moon to Chill with Lyre for a bit? Catra and I need to have a talk…” Adora suddenly sounded dangerous as she gave Double Trouble a smirk that caused them to realize Adora was pissed about something. 

“Yeah, sure thing… Go easy on her, Darlin’ I don’t want to explain why one of the best generals of Bright Moon is a blood smear…” Double trouble said as Pan bounced from his chair and left with Double Trouble.

“You wanna tell me what the fuck is going on, Catra? There’s something you’re not telling me, and it’s affecting OUR daughter.” Adora snapped as Catra looked up in surprise. “I’m not going to ask again. I thought we were past hiding shit from each other.” Adora stood abruptly, causing Cora to squeak as she inched away from Adora. Cora looked between her mothers, realizing that Catra’s ears were flat to the sides as if she had been chastised.

“It never came up, okay? I didn’t find out about any of it until I had been brainwashed by Prime.” Catra reached up to touch the back of her neck as if subconsciously checking if the chip that had once controlled her was truly gone. “It’s not like I could have explained that I was just like you and Scorpia… Not back then.” Catra hesitated as she looked to Cora.

“What are you talking about, Catra? I thought we promised not to hide things from each other!” Adora growled. Catra gave a low growl.

“I wasn’t hiding anything, Adora! Fuck, will you let me figure out how to explain? I never thought it would come up, and every time I wanted to bring it up it would slip my mind.” Catra sighed, running her hands over her face. “There’s a good chance that Cora… is actually a Princess.” Catra sighed, “The Magicats have a runestone, it’s located south of the Crimson Waste in Alvasta. From what Shadow Weaver told me, it’s been dormant for thousands of years, nobody was ever able to bond with it.” Catra took her hands from her face and folded her hands in front of her, her eyes flickered along the table as if avoiding looking at either her wife or daughter. “From the incident with the Heart, I think the First Ones never discovered it. Probably thought it was defective like we all did…” Catra trailed off before she looked up to meet Adora’s hard expression.

“What does that have to do with what’s happening to Cora, Catra?” Adora inquired harshly, making Catra flinch.

“The Runestone… Woke, I guess you could say… Just before Prime’s invasion. Unlike Scorpia, I never have seen the Jade Tigerseye, I sure as shit never bonded with it… I never mentioned having a connection because… Well, really, me, a Princess? It’s so absurd it’s laughable. Just like you, I was stolen from my own people to serve the horde like Scorpia. When I found out about it, I thought Prime was trying to use my insecurities against me… Until he made me watch my own abduction from Hordak’s memories…” Catra swallowed giving Adora a look of pain.

“Catra… are you… Saying that… The Runestone… and Cora…” Adora trailed off as she met Cora’s shocked expression. 

“I… Think so… Razz has even pointed out, Cora hasn’t been able to even so much as summon the Sword of Protection. She has no magical connection with She-Ra, at all. The weird feeling she described, it’s the same feeling I experienced in the Crimson Waste twenty years ago when on that mission to retrieve Mara’s ship for Hordak. If I had known then, I don’t know if I would have stayed with the Horde. On one hand, I’m sure that Cora would be able to bond with and use the power of the Tigerseye, but on the other hand as a parent… I don’t want to get your hopes up and pretend that you’re something you’re not.” Catra reached over to gently take Cora’s hand. “Unlike Glimmer, I’m not a queen, I never even had a true title of Princess either. It might be impossible to even confirm who I could be. Horde Prime said that the Horde killed my parents when I was abducted. Even if I did have family left, I… wouldn’t remember them. I haven’t been to Alvasta since I was a kit.” Catra said quietly, looking a bit older than she had in years. If this had been any other day, Adora would have laughed and teased her wife relentlessly, but the pain on Catra’s face kept Adora silent.

“I have a connection to a runestone?” Cora asked as she broke the silence.

“I don’t know, kitten. As I said, I don’t have any real claim to the Tigerseye. There’s a way to find out, but I’m sure Bow and Sparkles would demand to come along… Though I’m sure Prince Lyre and Princess Lilian would be able to keep Pan busy so that he doesn’t realize he’s been left behind…” Catra hesitated, “I probably shouldn’t even go, or even encourage you to go... “ Catra said softly.

“We should talk to Glimmer, and see what we can come up with. If it turns out that you have a family in Alvasta, it may be a way to strengthen the Etherian Alliance by adding another kingdom. Either way, sitting here, moping, isn’t going to solve anything…” Adora sighed as she righted her chair that had fallen over when she had bolted to her feet.

“I agree. I just hope this is a good idea…” Catra sighed. “And I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before. I just thought it was stupid to think I could have been what the Horde had taught us for so long was bad…”


	5. Step Five: Adora and Catra Argue With Glimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting about the PLC, Catra, Adora, and Cora wind up talking to Glimmer. Glimmer both defends and teases Catra while Adora and Catra go on Rants. We also get to see Cora in "Catra Mode".
> 
> Alternatively: "Where did this cracked out conversation come from, anyway?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully blame Sunshine for this. 
> 
> I didn't expect this to be so crack-filled, but here we are.
> 
> I'm apparently a whore for comedy.

_**Catra’s eyes widened as she attempted to process what was happening. There were still remains of the Horde on Etheria, clones still loyal to their now nonexistent leader.** _

_**“ADORA!” Catra screamed as she raced toward the gaggle of clones that surrounded Adora who was glowing with power. A flick of Catra’s wrist brought her whip across the faces of two of the clones, allowing her to join Adora.** _

_**“Awww, are you worried about me?” Adora sarcastically drawled as she deftly fought off two more clones while three in a row in front of Catra got a glittery plasma blast from Glimmer to the back of their necks.** _

_**“Nice shot, Sparkles! Pft, you wish, Sunshine.” Catra said haughtily, making Adora snort as Catra’s whip unfurled between them to hit a clone in the chest, knocking it away from Adora.** _

“Wait… You’re telling us… What?” Glimmer asked. Earlier, the “Best Friend Squad” (TM), had been looking into the most recent Prime Loyal Clone activity (Glimmer, not so fondly named them “The PLC”.) and after the meeting Cora, Adora, and Catra had wound up in Glimmer’s personal study to discuss Catra’s theory. Glimmer was sitting casually, on her desk, while Bow was leaning against the wall behind the desk.

“Queen Glimmer, with respect…” Cora began before Glimmer gaved an aloof gesture that silenced the young Magicat.

“You’ve been a Princess all along, and you didn’t SAY anything?” Glimmer directed the question to Catra who frowned.

“Kind of… It’s complicated, okay…” Catra mumbled.

“Glimmer, with respect, even I can’t blame her for not telling us sooner. The Jade Tigerseye has been dormant since before the First Ones settled on Etheria. Catra only found out about the possibility of a connection when Prime brainwashed her. At that point, she never thought it would be relevant since the war was almost over. She wanted to tell us before, but other things kept coming up.” Adora said with a frown, reaching over to gently take Catra’s hand. Suddenly Glimmer began to snort-laugh.

“Catra’s a princess! Oh my gods! Bow, can you believe this?” Glimmer suddenly hooted pointing at Catra who flushed brightly. Bow cracked a small smile, obviously attempting not to laugh.

“Adora… I haven’t said this in almost twenty years, but I’m going to kill your friends…” Catra growled, glaring at Glimmer, who was still losing her shit.

“Please don’t, Kitkat. Look, Glimmer, under normal circumstances, I’d be laughing, too. When Catra and I were with the Horde they beat it into us that Princess were evil. For most of our lives before the War, we truly believed that. It wasn’t until I met you that I learned the truth behind what the Horde was keeping from us. Catra really didn’t put it together until AFTER the war.” Adora scowled at Glimmer who finally stopped laughing.

“You know, this is probably the most hilarious thing I’ve heard in years. Seriously though, everyone knows Prime blew it up during the war.” Glimmer sighed, suddenly seeming like she had sobered up from her earlier laughing fit. 

“That’s… Not true, Aunt Glim. I… I can feel it, so can Mom… It’s… hard to explain. It’s like fire and electricity going through my body, I don’t know what to do… To be honest, I’m scared.” Cora spoke up, looking to Glimmer. “What if I’m not meant to stay in Bright Moon? What if everything I thought I knew about myself is a lie? Gramma Razz told me she doesn’t foresee She-Ra in my future. All the training I’ve done, is for nothing. If Mom and I do wind up being able to use the power of the Rune Stone… I will be a bigger help to the Princess Alliance than as I am now.” Cora explained. Glimmer frowned. 

“I suppose I can’t stop you from going. Take Lili and Ly with you. Bow and I are needed here in Bright Moon because of the PLC. If Alvasta still stands, we could attempt to secure an Alliance via Catra and Cora. I suppose if they go, then you’ll be going too, right, Adora?” Glimmer asked, looking to Adora. Adora gave a solemn nod. 

“Catra is my wife. Cora is our daughter. I can’t let them face this alone. Plus, in her condition, I don’t want Catra doing anything dangerous where I can’t protect her.” Adora gave Catra a soft smile. Catra groaned. 

“Adora, I’m FINE. Alvasta isn’t dangerous. Cora and I can handle ourselves without conflict, thank you.” Catra grumbled defensively. Adora scowled.

“But…” Adora trailed off as Catra sighed, turning to Adora, ignoring the looks of confusion from Bow and Glimmer. 

“Adora, I’m fine. Honestly. Yeah, it was way worse with Pan, but I’m okay this time around. If worse comes to worse, I can just vomit on someone rather than fight them. Really, you worry too much.” Catra sighed. Glimmer blinked as she seemed to piece together what Catra was saying. 

“Catra, that’s not my point. Razz told you to take it easy. You’re due any time, and I would feel like shit if something happened and… I don’t know, what if the baby comes early? Or someone hits you? Like, I don’t even want to get into how I would kill someone if they hurt you.” Adora’s voice came louder and higher than normal. “Because of that, I’m coming with you.” Adora said firmly.

“Adora, I’m one step from losing my fucking shit. Ever since Razz told you, you’ve hovered over me like I’m fucking breakable. I am pregnant, not incapable. Get it through your thick skull that you’re worrying over nothing. Razz told you I’m fine, I tell you constantly, that I am fine. If you would just listen to me for once, you would understand. But this isn’t about that. I’ve never been to Alvasta, I just know I was born there. I don’t know who my parents are, who they would have been, or even if I have family. When you finally got to go to Eternia you found Adam, you found your people. Outside of our family, I don’t know any Magicats, I’ve never thought about the possible fact I have a family that the Horde took me from. It’s my negligence to not have brought it up sooner.” Catra hesitated looking up to meet Adora’s blue gaze with her blue and gold. “I may not have anything left, maybe Glimmer is right, maybe everything was destroyed during the war. I don’t know, but if there’s a chance something is left, I need to know… Cora needs to know… I’m not stopping you from coming, Adora, I just want you to stop treating me like I’m delicate and need protecting. Didn’t I prove during the war that I’m capable of handling myself?” Catra’s voice broke with hurt. Glimmer cleared her throat bringing attention to her.

“If you two are done arguing.” Glimmer snapped. Catra looked away as Glimmer sighed. “Look, I know the two of you have been through a lot since the war began. Adora, I know you’re over protective of Catra, but she’s right. If there is anything in Alvasta, then she has every right to look into her family, her people. If both Cora and Catra feel a Rune Stone’s pull, then they are entitled to answer. You were drawn to the Sword of Protection in the Whispering Woods just before the war began, we all know the Sword housed a Rune Stone that called to you. If there are other Magicats that have been staying exclusively to Alvasta, there’s a chance they would be able to recognize Cora and Catra as part of their royal family. Did I miss anything, Horde Scum?” Glimmer gigged, giving Catra a fond look. 

“Nah, that about sums it up. Listen, Sunshine, I want you to come with us. I just don’t need you to act like my body guard rather than my wife.” Catra gave Adora a pleading look.

“Fine, but someone throws a punch, I’m throwing one back.” Adora grumbled. 

“Actually, wouldn’t you rather have Aggressive Sparkles to their faces?” Cora chimed in, giving Glimmer a wink. Glimmer gave a snort, nodding in amusement.

“That too, anyway, go find Lillian and Lyre, they’ll be able to assist you with getting to the wastes as close to the border as they can. Just be careful. I know there’s been a surge of PLC in the Wastes lately, and I don’t know if they’re going to be in Alvasta or not. If they are, I want you to immediately retreat. If there’s more than just a few clones, then we can better plan to retake Alvasta without involving Catra. Which reminds me, why didn’t you tell us you and Adora were expecting again?” Glimmer asked, attempting to look stern. Catra frowned, even with her tight bodysuit, it was hard to tell Catra was pregnant.

“After what happened last time, I didn’t want anyone outside Adora and the family knowing. It’s why I haven’t gone on missions in the last nine months. And why I slept through the last four meetings without really meaning to. I’m actually surprised that Sunshine was able to keep her mouth shut.” Catra teased, nudging Adora with a grin.

“You’re such a brat, Kitkat.” Adora sighed. “Glimmer is right though. Mass amount of Clones, is a no-go, got it.” Adora looked between Cora and Catra.

“Got it, kill the clones.” Cora responded.

“No! You leave them alone and we’ll take care of them later when your mother isn’t involved.” Adora snapped.

“Right, pick them off one by one, I like your style, Momma.” Cora nodded as Catra groaned.

“No, Cora-cat, your mom means nobody’s punching clones around me. I hate to agree, but your mom and Aunt have a point. I can’t really fight and I really shouldn’t. So… Please don’t randomly go charging in like an asshole, Cora.” Catra sighed. Cora frowned, her ears flattening, her tail flicking in annoyance. 

“Kill joy.”

Later that afternoon, Cora stood behind a tall young man with orange and purple hair that topped his head in a orange poof of curls and faded down into a purple undercut, his eyes were the same purple-pink color as Glimmer’s. Next to him was a young woman about Cora’s age and height. She had black hair that swept to the left behind her head while her bangs swept to the right. Her eyes were the same golden brown as Bow’s. Both had a relatively dark skin tone, much like Bow’s.

“Right, so Mom and Dad both stated that we should assist you with heading to the border of the Crimson Wastes and Alvasta. To do that, we’re going to use sorcery. Lillian will give you the return spell, you just use it when you’re ready to come home.” The boy stated as the girl approached Cora and handed her a small jar.

“Just break it open when you need to come home, okay?” She said as Cora accepted the jar.

“Of course, Lillian. Take care of Pan, okay, we’ll be back as soon as we can.” Adora said, “We all have our Tracker Pads, so contact us if you have any problems, okay, Lyre?” Adora asked looking between the twins as Cora handed Adora the return spell, allowing her to stuff it in her pocket.

“Of course, Stay safe.” Lyre said as he turned to Lillian. Lillian turned to her brother as both of them began to trace sigils in the air. After a few moments, a large black portal appeared between the Twins.

“Let us know if you need us via your trackers.” Lyre bowed the three women to the Portal. Adora was the first followed closely by Cora and Catra. When the three appeared on the other side of the portal, it instantly closed behind them. They found themselves on a cliff overlooking a canyon, Catra took the time to study the bustling activity below them.

“Alvasta, home of the Magicats of Etheria… To think, after forty years, I’m finally back…” Catra breathed slowly. Adora went to her wife and gently took Catra’s hand.

“Mom… Do you feel that?” Cora whispered as she approached Catra’s other side. Catra shivered.

“Yeah… I haven’t felt it this strong since the War… Adora, I want to go see if we can meet with the leader of the Magicats.” Catra hesitated.

“Let’s try to find a way down, okay?” Adora musedleaning in to gently kiss Catra’s cheek. Cora groaned.

“Get a room you two…” Cora grumbled.

It took the trio about a hour to get to the floor of the canyon, Adora and Cora looked around in wonder at the intricately carved homes and staircases that were carved into the cliff sides. There were magicats of every age and pattern bustling about, stalls littered the pathways, causing even Catra to be impressed.

“Halt. What business do you have in Alvasta?” A booming male voice called out, causing Cora, Catra, andAdora to turn to face a tall, bulky Magicat male who carried a spear. Surprisingly, Catra was the one who spoke up.

“I’m Catra, this is my wife, Adora the current She-Ra of Etheria, and our daughter Cora. We were sent here by Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon to ensure that the Prime Loyal Clones haven’t invaded. If they had, then we would be obligated to assist.” Catra stated smoothly. Cora gave the man an awkward bow, as did Adora. The man glared at Catra, making Catra scowl. “You got a problem with us or something?” Catra snapped.

“Outsiders are usually not welcome in Alvasta. But it is not every day that two Magicats visit from the outside.” The male eyed both Catra and Cora.

“By all rights, Catra hasn’t been to Alvasta in forty years. She was born here, while we were here, we were wondering if maybe you might have some information on her possible family.” Adora blurt out. The male seemed interested as he looked to Catra, once again looking her over.

“I see. I am Prince Gresham, I beg your pardon with my rudeness. It has been many decades since we willfully had visitors. You see, forty years ago, our borders were closed to non-magicats. The Horde attacked our kingdom, killing our princess who was a kit of only three. At least, we assumed she had been killed by the commander known as Shadow Weaver, my sister shared the same name as your wife, Lady Adora. I get ahead of myself, please, follow me.” The male turned, motioning them to follow him.

“Adora, I have a bad feeling about this…” Catra muttered to Adora. Adora frowned.

“Mom, it’s getting stronger.” Cora muttered from Catra’s other side.

“I feel it too… You don’t think… He recognizes me, do you?” Catra asked. Adora shrugged as Gresham paused by a door, gesturing for the women to enter. The ladies entered, finding themselves in a large library-esque building.

“This is the record hall. As Prince and head of Alvasta’s security, any Magicat from the outside, claiming to be a citizen or former citizen must be verified. You said your name is Catra, correct?” Gresham asked before he went to a shelf and pulled out three scrolls.

“Yeah. Um… What’s with the scrolls? Isn’t that a bit outdated?” Catra inquired. Gresham ignored the question, motioning the women to join him at a table. 

“What is your day of birth, and approximately how old are you?” Gresham asked in return. Catra gave a dissatisfied huff.

“Sometime Late October, Early November. We didn’t exactly do birthdays in the Horde, and Shadow Weaver never really told me when I was born. I just know I was about three when Shadow Weaver brought me to the Fright Zone. I’m about Forty-three at current.” Catra said while scowling and folding her arms over her chest. 

“There were three Magicats by the name of Catra in the last hundred years. One can be ruled out, as they have a documented execution on file and were executed about four years before your apparent birth. The other two are very close in age. However, one was documented missing forty years ago, assumed dead. Does the day of birth October 28th catch your interest, Lady Catra?” Gresham asked. Catra rose a brow.

“I guess. I don’t know, I was brought to the Horde when I was three, I defected two years after Adora became She-Ra. I was about nineteen at the time, I think. Adora, you’re better with numbers than me.” Catra looked to her wife with a frown.

“Twenty, you were about twenty. You’re somewhere around a year to ten months younger than I am… According to what Light Hope told me, I was born January 19th. October 28th sounds about right for your birthday. Cora was born on Glimmer’s birthday, December 1st.” Adora gave Catra a grin. Catra rolled her eyes at her wife. 

“The other Catra can be ruled out simply because of the time of year she was born, as well as one simple fact… Only females of the Royal line are both blessed and cursed to have Heterocromia. Which means, without a doubt, you are Princess Catra of Alvasta.” Gresham gave a small smile to Catra, who immediately burst into laughter.

“You got the wrong Magicat, buddy. I’m no princess, never have been.” Catra’s laughter was silenced by the look of irritation that crossed Gresham’s face. “Wait, you’re perfectly serious… so, you can confirm my identity just because of my age and… my eye color?” Catra asked in confusion. Gresham gave a curt nod. “Adora… you might wanna catch me…” Catra said sounding out of sorts shortly before Catra’s eyes rolled back and she fell into Adora in a dead faint. Adora caught her with ease, groaning in exasperation before gathering Catra in a bridal carry, tucking Catra’s head under her chin.

“Is Mom going to be okay?” Cora asked. Adora nodded.

“This is probably a lot for her to take in Kitten, but I digress, do you have somewhere we can go to discuss this?” Adora asked, aiming her question to Gresham.

“I do, Please, follow me.”


End file.
